Untold Story: Love Life
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Kagamine Len is your average otaku and highschool student, with barely having any friends or guts to even talk to his crush. Of course, him having a crush with his senpai and the most popular girl in school does not help him in the slightest. But when something happened that threaten the happiness of the girl he loves, even a shy otaku will struggle tooth to nails.


**Axel: Hello readers! I, Axel Yamamoto, am back in the Vocaloid fanfiction with another story!**** And this time it's a full on romance! Yay!  
**

**Also, would you guys believe me if I said that I wrote about 7 different scripts of Vocaloid fanfiction? And out of the four, I pick this one, I don't know why, maybe it's because I can handle it? I don't know. All I know is that this is one of the shortest story I wrote this month, so if there's any extras you wanted me to add, just put it up in review.  
Oh, and grammar alert, English is not my first language.  
**

**Anyway, this story actualy was made to enter the MikuXLen contest that was hosted here, so I hope you guys like it! Well, without further ado, let the story begins! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**XXX**

_Would you believe me if I tell you that music is the best way to communicate?_

_No? Then how about I tell you a story then?_

_This is the story about a group of teenagers struggling to save their school._

_This is the story about love, friendship and sacrifice._

_This is a story about music._

_This, is the story of Vocaloid._

**XXX**

Kagamine Len sighed as he walks to his fated place in society, a place where many in the world dreaded it.

School.

Len is just your average highschool student with average grade and a pair of large round cliche otaku glasses adorning on his face. He frowned as his covered eyes looked at the large building in front of him. A sign that said 'Crypton Highschool' was hanged near the entrance.

Crypton high, one of the oldest school one could find in this city, it used to host dozens of students from all over the country signing up for learning.

Now... It doesn't really have that much students anymore.

All around him are students walking toward the school, most of them chatting up with their friends. Those words earned a sigh from Len.

Friends...

In all his life, Len never had many friends, hell, he'll be lucky of having one at all! Of course, being an Otaku half of his life has nothing to do with it. Heck, he gained a friend for being an otaku!

A strong slap in the back cut Len off from his train of thought.

"Why are you being a sourpuss, Len-kun?"

The blond haired boy glared at the person who just slapped him. "That hurt, Rin."

Kagamine Rin grinned. She is Len twin sister, being the oldest by few minutes. Her trademark white bow adorned her head. Although she's shorter than Len, her strength is far, far superior to his.

And most of normal people for that matter.

"Come on, you're a man, aren't you?"

Len grumble. "But you have monstrous strength, Rin..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, but decide to ignore it for now. "Anyway, how's your relationship, going?"

"With who?"

"You know who I mean!"

Before Len can retort, a cheery voice call them both.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun!"

Len body immediately went rigged, while Rin face beamed a smile.

"Miku-chan!" Rin greeted with a wave.

Hatsune Miku, a twin tailed hair girl with a unique color of teal. A cheerful expressions adorning her beautiful face. She is a third year and one of the school most popular idol. The girl came into a stop in front of the twin while panting slightly.

"Fyuuh! Running here sure is tiring." Miku said with a chuckle.

"Why are you running in the first place?"

Miku smile sheepishly. "Well... I'm on duty today so..." Then Miku realized something. "Oh crap! I still have to clean the classroom!" Then she bolted to the school. "Bye Rin-chan! Len-kun!"

Rin wave her hand to the disappearing figure of Miku. Then she glares at the relief form of Kagamine Len. "Why didn't you greet her, Len?"

Len looked away, his face reddened. "I-It's not like I don't want to..."

If you haven't figured it out already, let me tell you.

Kagamine Len is in love with Hatsune Miku. Unfortunately, just like most of other main character in most of romance story, he's way too damn shy to even talk to her.

That's what made Rin pissed off so much. Her damn brother is too shy despite having to like Miku for about 4 years now. She's been pestering her brother for years and yet, he kept this shy personality.

"Listen, if you don't confess to her soon someone else might snatch her from you."

Rin's not the kindest person in the world, but she cared for her little bro nonetheless. After all family took care of each other, right?

Len looks away. "…. We'll be late." The blond boy said while walking passed his sister.

Rin only shook her head in disappointment and begin following her brother.

Len grip his school blazer tightly. He knew that Miku is quite popular in school and many boys even girls has crush on her. He knew that if he didn't act soon it'll be too late.

Len sighed, wishing he has more courage than he is now, maybe a chance to be closer with Miku too. He just want to change his fate of being a spineless otaku into a kick ass otaku! Like Naruto! And Goku! And Luffy too!

Unknown to the boy, his life soon will change, for the better or worse.

**XXX**

The students murmured to each other, all with different ideas of what this is about.

All the grades from junior to senior are waiting patiently for the appearance of their principal in the main hall. Murmured can be heard across the room.

You see, it's quite rare for the principal of the school to call out a student meeting in the grand hall without any kind of event or warning. Thus, most students already speculate of what this is about.

Some speculate holiday, some festivals, and some about a student being found dead.

…. Ignore the last one.

All the students quite down when the school principal Meiko arrived at the podium, the music teacher Luka flanking her side.

"Now," Meiko begins. "I know all of you are wondering why I suddenly called for an assembly," None of the students put a comment, they're too curious to say anything. "Today, I'm going to announce something very important, it's about our precious school."

Meiko took a deep breath. "In three years, this school will be close down."

Silent.

Silent.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

Chaos quickly burst out, students panicking and some even run around like a headless chicken.

"The school applicants had decreased over the year, heck, we only have two class for the first year this year." Meiko looks away sadly. "Unfortunately, with things going on like this, I don't have a choice. I'm sorry."

All the students can only watch as their principal looks away sadly, all of them don't know what to do.

"Eh? M-Miku-chan?!"

"S-Someone help!"

Some people don't take the news very well.

**XXX**

Len stares at the unconscious form of Hatsune Miku, her body is laying peacefully one the bed of the infirmary. After she went out In the great hall, a teacher quickly carried her here and assign one student to watch her in case of anything happen. And that lucky fellow happens to be Len.

He knew Miku loves this school, but not this much. He can't believe she'd gone unconscious because of that news.

"Ng…"

The blond blue eyes widened when Miku slowly opens her eyes. "M-Miku-senpai…!"

"Eh…. Uh… L-Len-kun?" Slowly thee teal hair girl sit up on the bed. "What… What happened?"

"Well, you've gone unconscious after the principal delivered the news about the school closing down…"

Miku blink once at Len, then she smiled sadly. "So it's not a dream, huh?"

"Huh? Well, no."

"I see…" Her eyes gaze to the white roof of the infirmary. "I'm guessing I'm at the infirmary?"

"Hai, senpai."

"I see…"

What come next is what most people called 'Awkward moment', with Len not knowing what to say and Miku not saying anything, with the later choosing to stares on to the roof of the infirmary.

After several seconds of awkward moment, Len decided to leave Miku alone in the infirmary.

"Ne, Len-kun,"

Her voice stopped halfway out of the room, his blue eyes gazes back toward his senpai.

"Is it weird for me to feel sad with the school closing down?" Her voice held distant to them.

Len stares at his beloved senpai for several more seconds, slightly wincing at the sad expression attached to his senpai face. "Before I answer, c-can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" Slowly Miku face her underclassmen.

"Why do you love this school so much?"

Miku blink once. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Huh?"

"It's because if this school close down then I have to search for a new one! I haven't studied at all!"

Len face fault at that revelation, his image of Miku holding a very deep secret shattered into pieces. Len sigh with a sweatdrop, Miku never do change.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

Len shook his head. "No, senpai. It's understandable, and for the question," Len let out a small smile. "It's not weird at all, for you."

Miku nodded her head in satisfaction, before she realizes the last words. "What do you mean 'for me'?!"

Len took that as his cue to escape. "Ja Ne, senpai!" Without wasting another second the blond retreated from the infirmary, leaving a fuming Miku.

"Wha-?! Come back here!"

Len snickered as he jogs away from the infirmary; it's been so long since he jokes around with Miku, six years to be exact.

It felt good.

It felt really good.

**XXX**

"Man, I can't believe this school is really shutting down…"

Kagamine Len looks at his (Only) otaku friend with confused stares.

It's lunchtime and most of the students already walks somewhere by themselves or by their friends to someplace they can eat. Most of them are probably going to the cafeteria, since they actually sell quite good breads.

"Huh… I never thought you're the type to worry about stuff like this, Gumi."

Megpoid Gumi, Len fellow otaku, best friend, and classmate, glares at the blond. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean." Len teased her.

Gumi huffed and looked away, her green hair following her movement. "Even if I sometime get bad scores doesn't mean I don't care about our school."

"Define 'Sometime'."

A tickmark. "Okay, fine! Most of the time! Happy?"

Len chuckle. "Gomen, Gumi. Teasing you is just so fun." And she also one of the few people he can talk casually to too.

The green hair girl sighs. "A least one of us is enjoying it."

"Gomen…"

"It's okay." Gumi then fiddle with her lunch. "But seriously, why did our school have to be close down anyway?"

"Didn't the principal explain it?"

"She did?!"

Len sigh. Why he is not surprised? "She said that the school get less and less students each year, I mean, it make sense, look at the numbers of first year! We only got like, two classes. The second year got three classes, just like the third year." His blue eyes shifted to the window of his classroom. "This school is now but a shadow of its former self."

"Hee… That's quite depressing." Gumi leaned back to her chair. "I hope there's something we can do, like, promoting our school so more people would join in."

Those words caught up in Len brain like a fish caught up in a net. Slowly ideas started to from in his head, ideas that he cursed himself of not thinking it in the first place.

"That's it! Thank you Gumi!" Len quickly hug the confused and flustered girl. "You're a genius!" Len then finish what remain of his lunch and headed out of the classroom.

"… Huh? Eh? L-Len-kun! Where are you going?"

"To the library!" The disappearing form of the blond answered.

The green hair otaku blink. "Huh… What has gotten into him?"

**XXX**

It is nighttime, and one can find Kagamine Len frowning upon a paper in his hand, cramp up inside his room filled with otaku goods.

In his hand is the report he wrote about the history of achievements his school had managed to accomplish. However, he did not expect to read THIS kind of accomplishment.

Just as he expected, his school is now but a shadow of its former self. But he never expected it to be this BAD.

I mean, come on! In the past, the school won dozens of sport competition, especialy the traditional one, like Kendo and Archery. Now, they don't even reach the top five! There's also a report about the soccer competition that they got disqualified before even playing. What's up with that?

The school also used to have many art and cultural clubs, but now more than half of those clubs are disbanded because of lack members and interest.

How the hell is his school going to attract people like this?

Len slam down the paper he held with a loud disappointment sigh. Now what will he do?

Of course, the blond didn't expect his sister to kick opened his door.

"Oi Len, dinner's ready."

With a sighed, Len stood up and begins walking downstairs to where dinners awaits him. Maybe after dinner he'll be able to think his next course of action.

Just as he expected, the 'dinner', as Rin calls it, is actually just rice with instant curry on them. He's lucky that there's some instant foods remained, if not he'll have to suffered through Rin's 'cooking'. Which consist of several weird inedible black things that will not be mention for the readers' sanity sake.

Len sat down on the dining table right across Rin.

""Itadakumasu!""

The twin eats in silent, ignoring the lack of two other persons on the table. The parents of Len and Rin, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, are a hardworking and proud parents of the twin. Sadly, with a Cruiser captain and a pilot, both of them are rarely home.

And thus, the both of them are used of eating without the presents of their parents.

It took them several minutes to finished eating dinner and quickly do their chores, with Rin washing the dishes and Len cleaning the table.

"Hey Len," Rin started while washing the dishes. "What's up with you, today? I've heard from a friend of mine that you ransack the library and asked the teachers questioned about the school records of achievement."

"Oh, that? Well I had a plan to promote our school by showing the achievement records of them, but the more I read the more I regret having that idea."

Rin chuckle. "Hehe, looks like our school didn't do anything impressive recently, did they?"

"No…"

Rin chuckle turned into a laugh. "Man, how I wish our school had some sort of Idol club or something, like those famous schools has, and then maybe our school won't be shutting down anytime soon." Rin joked.

Len stopped what he was doing as an idea slowly forming inside his head. Then he surprised his twin by hugging her and spinning her around.

"Rin! You're a genius! Thank you!"

"Wha-?! Len! Put me down!"

Doing as Rin ordered to, Len immediately head to his room with a grinning face, as if sure his ideas will work.

Gathering herself, Rin looks at the disappearing form of her little brother with weird stares. "What's up with him? I already know I'm a genius, no need to say it, sheesh." Rin nodded to herself as if agreeing completely to Len's compliment, but then she realized something. "Len! You bastard!"

"You haven't finished cleaning the table yet!"

**XXX**

In class 3-A, Hatsune Miku could be seen eating her lunch with her two friends.

Though 'Poking' at them seems to be more accurate. The two friends of Miku looks at her with concerns clearly in their eyes.

"All right, Miku. What's been bothering you? Boys? Girls? Cats? A random pervert? Increasing price of foods?" One of her friend, a blond hair girl that tied into a ponytail to the side, asked.

Another one of Miku's friend sweadrop. She has red hair that tied into a twin tail like Miku, but more drill like. "I don't think the last one has anything to do about it, Neru."

"But this is foods we're talking about here, Teto!"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What about breasts? Maybe she's stressed out about breasts."

"Well, that could be but-"

Before the two friends can argued some more, they noticed that Miku didn't even listen to them. Something inside their mind quickly snapped. If Miku is like this, then she must've think of something very serious.

And Miku is not fit of thinking something serious, is like putting fire with water, it'll end up badly somehow.

Maybe it really is bout breasts.

Before any of them can snap Miku back to the real world, the classroom doors slide opened.

And Kagamine Len entered the room.

Half the class is looking at him in shocked and confusion, they knew who this is, of course, not because he's popular or anything, but because his twin sister has quite the… Reputation in this school despite being a first year. So wanted to or not, information about Len was leaked and most of them knew that Len is a pretty shy person.

So seeing him here, all by himself carrying a magazines in his hand, was quite the surprise.

Len looked around the room, until his eyes darted to Miku's form. Wasting no more seconds he quick walk over there and done the unthinkable.

He grabbed Hatsune Miku's hand.

That also snapped Miku back to the world of the living. "Huh? Len-kun?"

"Come with me." Was all that Len said as he dragged the teal hair girl out of the classroom to god knows where.

And everyone that watches couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"Am I… dreaming this, Teto?"

"I don't think so..."

"…."

".…"

**XXX**

After the surprised escapade of Len dragging Miku out of her classroom, the two students arrived at the rooftop of the school, which as expected, empty.

"Uh… Len-kun? Why did you drag me here for exactly?"

Len stay silent for several seconds, before he answer.

"I know a way for us to save this school."

Miku blink. "Eh? REALLY?!" Hope starts to fill Miku's eyes. "HOW? HOW CAN WE DO IT?"

Len smirk, then slowly he raised the stuff he holds on his hand. "With this!"

"…"

"…"

"… With an idol magazine?"

"Ye-Wait, no! I meant by becoming an idol!" Len said with his face slight flustered.

Miku blink. "Huh?"

"Well, from what I have research many schools become popular because of their students becoming an idol." To prove his point, Len flips open the magazine and showed the page about a school with their students becoming idols. "See?"

Miku took the magazine from the blond as she slowly read it, her mouth mumbling the words she read. Minute later, Miku stop her reading and looks at Len. "Len?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this magazine?"

"… Huh? Why did you ask?"

"Well… There's lots of swimsuits in here…" Miku showed Len the page. "Here."

Len blushed; he absolutely forgot that there are swimsuits models in the magazine too. Truth to be told Len bought it exactly for that.

…. What? He's a hormonal teenager! He has needs, damn it!

Miku face held no amusement at all.

"Len-kun…" Miku growl.

"Eeep!"

"HENTAI!"

If one would walk up to the rooftop, one would see the form of Miku hitting Len comically on the head multiple times, with Len only begging for forgiveness from the teal hair girl.

This is the beginning of their story,

The comedy romance story of an Kagamine and a Hatsune.

**To be continued.**

**Muahahahaha! The infamous cliffhanger! How about it guys? Is it great? Good? Bad? Suck? Unworthy to even mention? **

**Well, you guys are the readers, so I'll let you guys be the judge, now, I'm going to take a break since it's like 12 AM in my country, so, see you guys later!**

**Please review! And have a nice day!**


End file.
